


In the search of...

by Enigma12



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma12/pseuds/Enigma12
Summary: Life is a struggle. That’s what everyone says is true, it’s supposed to be. Agreed. But what happens after that? Ever thought about the things that we imagine are all in the brain and nothing is real? Can imagination of this struggle go beyond us, beyond life? Is our mind capable enough to imagine things that it has never heard nor experienced before? How do you make the world understand what you saw was real for you? What happens when  a single incident changes your thoughts forever?





	In the search of...

Water water everywhere no sign of land seen. How long has this going on how long will it last I have no clue. There is no day no night here just faint light coming from the horizon how long have I been here I cannot count. The raft floats on water and I no longer have the strength to row further. The weather would have been nice if I weren't so scared. It is all very quiet even the vast endless river. How did I get here I cannot remember all I know is waking up on this raft in the middle of nowhere and afloat in the water. I tried calling out for help but my voice echoes back, I doubt it even reached the shore. I don't have my phone either I think the person who bought me here took it away and left me in this lonely deserted place.  
I feel so frightened but there is no life in the river. There are no fishes, no waves, no nothing. It feels like I have all the time in the world to just think about things that are going on in my life. Life? I don't even know my name I don't know if I had a life or will I have one. Who am I? Where have I come from? Ugh... It's all so confusing.  
Suddenly I hear something. Something like a whisper. Is the shore nearby or is someone else on a boat?  
"Hello? Is somebody there? Please I'm stuck here and I need help. Please help me. SOMEBODY. Anybody" I scream. Tears started to cloud my eyes and my vision became blurry. When I hear nothing I start sobbing. What did I do to deserve this? Why can't I remember anything? Why?  
The speed of water starts to increase and as I wipe my eyes I noticed that there are stones in between. I don't know if it is a good sign or not but it surely is something. Something apart from the quiet water. But why is it speeding up so suddenly and so rapidly. That is when I hear the roar of water. I become pale as I realize what it was and my blood runs cold. There is a waterfall ahead and I see no way to escape from it.  
With all the strength that I have in me, I try to steer the raft in the opposite direction. The edge of the waterfall is approaching closer by the minute. But alas, I am no match for the force of the stream. As I tumble over the edge I see a streak of light just for a second and I brace myself for the impact of hitting the bottom of water. The impact is worse than I expected. I cannot breath I cannot see the surface. I thrash around the water and try going upward to get to the surface. The oxygen in my lungs is not going to last long and I know it. With one last push I manage to break through the surface. As I struggle to keep a float I notice a wooden plank and get on it somehow. The water has become quiet again but there is a difference this time.  
I can hear voices a lot of them all of them whispering in the shadows. I can see a faint outline of what I think is the shore. I see a light in the far distance.  
I remember things. I can remember my life from before getting here. I know my name. I was sleeping in the car and my friend was driving us back home when I woke up suddenly and I was pushed out of the car. I heard a loud crash after which I blacked out. Then how did I get there and where was my friend?  
While pondering over these questions I get closer to the shadow and the faint outline was now clearly seen. The thick trees, the clean shore, the stones the sand the breeze. The wind it felt so nice the way it touched my face the way the water flowed and there were fishes in the water there was life. I started to row with the last bit of strength I had left in me in a hope to reach the shore and get help. When the water became too shallow to row I crawled through the water to the beautiful sand and the lovely stones that lay there. All the activities of the day had taken a toll on my body and my mind. Now safe and away from the water my body gave way as I welcomed the feeling of drowsiness and finally a blissful sleep.

The next time I gain consciousness I hear a voice talking to me. "... I don't believe anyone. The doctors say you are out of danger then why don't you wake up? Please show some sign of movement. Don't lea....." Feeling encouraged, I try to open my eyes to see who was talking and why did she stop.  
"Doctor she's waking up!! Hurry!" The same voice spoke but this time panicked and I heard some commotion and then another voice  
"Please stand aside ma'am let me take a look at her"  
This person I assume is the doctor spoke to me next and asked me to open my eyes. Why is so painful? Why can't I open my eyes? After a lot of painful efforts I finally manage to pry my eyes open.  
The first face that I see is that of friend, of my dear sister. Her face a mixture of worry and pure relief was my anchor to the world. Seeing her safe I myself heaved a sigh of relief. The doctor asked me how I felt and I told him I was fine. He did a few checks then left us alone.  
"For how long was I out" I asked her first  
"How much of it do you remember?"  
"Just me waking up and you pushing me out of the car. Then my head hit the rock and I blacked out. How long have we been here and where were you? You scared me so much when I didn't find you with me when I woke up in the middle of nowhere and..."  
"Whoa hold on. You woke up 10 minutes back and have been unconscious for the last 3 days. Yesterday your state was extremely critical as you were not responding to any of the medication, you were out of danger just this morning. And I have been by your side since the time I got discharged. Anyway, none of this matters as long as you are fine and healthy. We have a lot of time to talk about this. You should rest. But don't ever scare me like that again. I'll be outside I need make a few phone calls"  
I nodded and watched her as she wiped her tears and walked out. I have been here for 3 days!? Then what was that river and the boat and all the other things. Realization stuck me so fast that I forgot to breathe and could not help but gasp.  
It was just like a bad dream that was over but it was no ordinary dream. It was that state between life and death where I was hanging on by the last thread. The waterfall was me struggling to live and breaking through the surface my fight for a chance of survival just as my reaching the shore was my victory over death. It was the river which held life waiting for you if you held on to your strength but death if you gave up hope of finding a shore.


End file.
